This invention relates generally to the art of archery and more particularly to a novel sighting apparatus for use with an archery bow.
In the field of archery various devices have been envisoned and utilized so as to improve upon the mere instinctive sighting of an arrow with a bow. Since the mere alignment of an arrow with a target does not provide for the natural fall of the arrow or for the effect of windage on the arrow, it is necessary for the archer to have a very keen instinct as to the distance and windage or to somehow compensate for such lack of instinct. Guidance or sighting devices have been provided to assist in the establishment of elevation and windage adjustment for the proper sighting with an archer's bow.
Various prior art devices have been devised for assisting an archer in this regard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,800 to Carella describes a plurality of sighting pins with circular sights at the end thereof for use at varied distances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,032 describes a similar apparatus having individual adjustment for each sighting pin to provide for windage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,938 to R. J. Reynolds discloses a sighting pin which is moveable along a slide having indicia thereon as to appropriate yardage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,599 to Stieber describes a sighting device having a plurality of sighting slots vertically aligned along the length of a bow to provide for sighting at various distances associated with each individual slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,517 to Larson discloses a sighting apparatus utilizing both sighting pins and a sighting window.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,900,973 and 3,865,095 respectively to Diehr and Helmick disclose sighting devices which are integral parts of a bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,206 to Moore discloses a sighting apparatus having a moveable plate mounted on rods attached to the bow with sighting devices mounted on the slideable plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,071 to Mann describes the use of sighting pins having light emitting diodes at the ends thereof.
While these prior art devices provide assistance to the archer, a need still exists to provide greater flexibility for the archer with regard to compensating variables such as windage, distance, varying bows, bow strings, seasonal conditions, feather variations such as vanes, aerodynamic efficiency, and other changes which bring about the need for a change in the angle of trajectory of the arrow being shot.